The ring
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Amelia's ring dissapered in the dinner, which was kind of a mess even before it happened.


It was supposed to be a nice dinner party with some work colleagues, good food, few bottles of wine (not for Amelia but for the rest), nice company and good conversation.

Instead it was a catastrophe. It all began with a little mistake she made, well at least she thought it was little now, when she did it she thought it was a great idea Owen thought differently.

 _"Yes seven o'clock" Amelia confirmed to Meggie before Meggie walked away promising to bring her favorite salad._

 _"What's happening at seven?" Riggs asked as he walked closer to the nurse's station where Amelia was standing._

 _"Dinner party. At our place, first one at the new house_ and the first we are hosting as a married couple" Amelia smiled as she said the last words "You should come".

"What?" Riggs wasn't sure he heard right but Amelia nodded "Are you kidding me? I don't think it is a good idea, Sheph".

"Oh come on, he invited you to stay in our wedding, he will be glad not to be stuck only with the three crazy sisters all evening" Amelia assured him.

"Ok, hope you know what you are doing"

Well she didn't know what she is doing. The first guest came, Meggie was even early so she could help but the moment she stepped inside the house holding a big bowel and a big smile on her face her phone rang, and she was talking to one of the residents for the last 30 minutes. Meredith was second, she wasn't alone, Wilson was standing behind her.

"Hel… oh, Hello" Owen didn't expect to see her there.

"Get in Wilson we are here to eat dinner not stand outside" Meredith said to the younger woman, and she came inside, Owen closed the door behind them confused.

"Why is Wilson here?" Owen stopped Meredith confused.

"She needs people tonight and Alex is… busy so I hope it's fine" Meredith took off her blue coat.

Owen came inside the kitchen to tell Amelia the news, and she sent him to put another plate on the table.

When he came to the table he put the extra plate he counted them and was surprised to find already 5 plates. Before he could ask anything the door rang and Amelia run to the door to open it.

When the door got opened it revealed another uncalled guest, at least for Owen. Nathan Riggs.

"Hey Shep" he said with a smile.

"Great to see you" Amelia hugged him "glad you could make it".

"Amelia a word? In the kitchen" Owen finally understood what happened.

The couple walked in the kitchen the same time as Meggie who finally got off her phone.

"Ok what are we doing" she asked and the saw Owen's face "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Yes Amelia, do you want to tell us what happened?" Owen asked.

"I invited Riggs to come over" Amelia said.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was a good idea" she answered.

"Hey can I help?" Wilson got into the kitchen.

"I think it is a good idea" Meggie tried to hide her excitement.

"No Meggie it is not a good idea" Owen said.

"Can you two give us a few moments alone?" Amelia asked "I will need you help in 5 minutes".

"But… fine" Meggie decided not to argue.

They left the married couple alone.

"Amelia…"

"I know it was very impulsive to invite him and I defiantly should have asked you, and I am sorry for not telling you but not for inviting him, it is an opportunity to leave the past behind" Amelia came closer to her husband.

"Maybe you are right" Owen said.

"Please honey, try" Amelia smiled her sweetest smile.

"Fine, I will do my best" Owen couldn't resist urge to kiss her.

"I will go get some help in here, can you take the lemonade?" Amelia asked as she walked out of the room.

Owen took the pitcher and was about to leave the kitchen when he saw a spark on the corner of his eye, Amelia's wedding ring. He took it in his hand, and then with a mischief smile slipped it inside his pocket, he already told Amelia to be more careful with it, and now he felt like messing a little bit with his beautiful wife.

When all the food was in the oven or on the table everyone took a drink and engaged in lazy meaningless conversations.

Amelia was in her way to the kitchen to get herself some water, she stopped next to Owen and Riggs, they were sitting on the couch and were friendly.

"Hey guys do you need something?" she asked.

"No thanks honey" Owen said and took her hand from behind of the back of the couch.

Owen's touch made her realize her ring was missing. She took a few steps back her hand now out of reach for Owen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied and crossed her hands in weird position "I need to see that the… isn't burning, umm no, I need water" she smiled nervously and walked to the kitchen.

She looked everywhere, next to the sink, on the microwave, in the fridge and behind it. The ring was nowhere to be find. She opened the same drawer for the third time when she yelled in frustration, Meggie came in the kitchen just in time to hear it.

"Wow" she said.

"I lost it" Amelia cried the same time Meredith joined them.

"Your mind? You lost it very long ago" Meredith said and took a sip of her wine glass.

"My ring, I lost my ring and I think it is in the food" Amelia sat on the nearest chair "We can't eat any of it, or someone may choke".

"If you cooked it I think it is for the best" Meredith said with a smile.

"I didn't cook it, I helped Owen with all the dishes so it could be everywhere" Amelia said "what am I gone do?"

"We can check some of it I guess" Meggie offered.

"The pasta and salads will be easy, but the cake and the lasagna… it will be funny" Meredith looked as if she was enjoying every moment of Amelia's misery.

Amelia, with Meggie's help checked the pasta and salads, they also tried to cut the lasagna to the smallest pieces without making it look too weird, but the cake was doomed.

Most of the dinner went well and it was time for desert. Amelia and Meggie were bringing the cake.

"You can't serve it like that, someone will break a tooth" Meggie whispered.

"It will be fine" Amelia said with fake confident.

She put the cake on the table and sliced it, putting a slice on each of the plates. She watched nervously as everyone took a spoon.

"Stop" Amelia yelled and stood up "just don't eat the cake. There are cookies in the cupboard behind you Meredith. Owen can I talk to you?"

They walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I lost my ring" she confessed "I know how many times you warned me to be more careful but I still lost it, I think it is in the cake".

"In the cake?" Owen looked almost amused "that's awful, but it's ok honey, thinks like that can happen I just wish you will be more careful next time as I already told you".

Amelia put her hands on Owen's chest as a thank you for the understanding and she felt something in his pocket. She reached inside and took her ring out.

"No you didn't" She said as Owen smiled and started to back off the room. Amelia threw a towel on him hitting his neck.

"Hey good news, you can eat the cake, bad news for Owen he is sleeping on the couch" Amelia said to the confused gussets, well to the confused Riggs and Wilson.

 _Reviews will be very welcomed._


End file.
